yomifandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen Grayson, Doomed Wanderer
Bio Gwen is a former healer who is now afflicted with Shadow Plague. Gwen grew up helping and healing animals and people, alongside her sister Gloria. They both practiced martial arts together, and travelled the Realm to help others. While nothing could ever get Gloria down, Gwen was often affected by the personal tragedies they witnessed; they can't save every patient. That said, Gwen was always better in crisis situations because she is the more decisive of the two. Gwen knows that every decision about treating a patient or not treating one is a risk. In a tough situation, one might be tempted to do nothing, or to avoid taking any action that might backfire, but the correct decision is the one that maximizes the patient's chances, whatever that may be. Gwen has a practicality that her more idealistic sister sometimes lacks. Gwen's understanding of the odds surprised many during her visit to the Pandalands. No one expected the foreign healers to be any good at Pandánte, yet Gwen won quite a bit of gold from Pandas. They were excited by the unexpected turn of events, and they were very grateful for her healing skills as well. After Gwen's encounter with the undead in the Dreadlands though, she was never the same. There she contracted Shadow Plague. Her skin changed color and her humanity started to fade away, kept in check only by her sister Gloria's healing powers. Gwen grew restless and antsy. At times her adrenaline seems to be in overdrive. Gloria suggested they end their journeys across the Realm, but Gwen insists they keep moving. She isn't always lucid, so it's unclear what she's looking for, if anything. Gwen is straying close to the boundary between humanity and the undead, and she's ready to rush you down while she still can, and if Gwen goes down, it won’t be from her lack of fighting for her life. Deck Hit Points: 85 Max Combo: 6 Normal Attack Properties: '''x.0 speed, x damage '''Normal Throw Properties: '''x.6 speed, 6 damage, 3 CP Starter, Knocksdown '''Innate Ability: *Shadow Plague - During the draw phase, draw an extra card and take 2 damage. * Relentless Strikes - Whenever the opponent would normal block your non-Ender attack, you may discard a red and black normal attack. If you do, the black one hits, you win combat (and it ends), the opponent's block is discarded, and they draw a card. Individual Cards: *2: A/B *3: A/B *4: A/B *5: A/D *6: A/D *7: T/D *8: T/D *9: T/B *T*: T/B (Gloria's Remedy) **Gloria's Remedy - Combat When you block an attack or joker with this card, take no block damage,' '''discard this card, and don’t draw a card from blocking. Gain 6 life. *J*: **Links of Ice, Attack, 4.0 speed, 6(1) damage, 1 CP Linker **Chains of Ice, Attack, +J, 3.6 speed, 7+7(5) damage, 2 CP Starter ** Chillbane - Combat Whenever Chains of Ice hits, the opponent is frozen (they skip all decisions they would make for the rest of the turn.) Next turn, their attacks and throws are 2 speed slower. *Q: Shadow Slice, Attack, +1 any, 0.0 speed, 6+4(1) damage, 3 CP Ender *K: Burnbarrow, Attack, +2 any, 1.2 speed, 4+4(3) damage, 2 CP Linker *A: **A: Dashgorger, Attack, +A, 1.2 speed, 8+8(3) damage, 2 CP Ender **AAA: Dreadlands Portal, Throw, 4.6 speed, 22 damage, Can't Combo Changelog/Discussion '''1.2 -> 1.3' *Ace Throw Modified ** AAAA, 55 damage --> AAA, 44 damage 1.3 -> 1.5 *Hit Points Modified: 66 --> 85 *Ability Removed: **Dark One's Will - Discard this card to prevent yourself from being affected by a knockdown, counter, or Rewind Time. *Ability Removed: **A*: Shardswarm - After the draw phase, you may discard this card to look at the opponent's hand. Choose a card that can block, then the opponent discards that card. *Ability Added: ** A*: Shardswarm - While this card is in your discard pile, your attacks deal 1 additional point of damage and block damage. (A pumped move does not get +1 for each pump.) * Ability Added: **J*: Chillbane - When you deal block damage with this attack, the opponent discards his block card and does not draw a card from blocking. *J Attack Removed: **J: Chains of Frost - Attack, 2.4 speed, 6(2) damage, 1 cp Ender *J Modified: Chains of Ice - 4.2 speed, +J, 8+6(4) damage --> 3.4 speed, +J, 6+6(4) damage * Q Modified: 9+3(2) damage, +2 any --> 7+4(3) damage, +2 any * K Modified: 2.2 speed, 5+5(2) damage, +2 Any --> 2.4 speed, 4+4(3) damage, +2 Any * Ace Attack Modified: 12+12(3) damage, +A --> 10+10(3) damage, +A * Ace Throw Modified: 44 damage --> 33 damage 1.5 -> 1.7 *Queen Attack Modified: +2 any --> +1 any * Ace Attack Modified: 0.2 speed, 10+10(3) damage --> 1.2 speed, 9+9(3) damage 1.7 -> 1.8 *Jack Attack Modified: 6+6(4) damage --> 5+6(4) damage * Queen Attack Modified: 7+4(3) damage --> 6+4(3) damage 1.8 -> 3.0 *Ace Throw Modified: 33 damage --> 30 damage *Ability Added: **T*: Gloria's Remedy - When you block an attack or joker with this card, discard it and don’t draw a card from blocking. Gain 5 life. *Ability Changed: **A*: Shardswarm - When you use all your combo points, you may attach this from your hand to your character card. While attached, you may continue your combos against blocks and your attacks deal 1 additional point of damage and block damage. Put this card in your discard pile when you get hit by an attack or throw. (A pumped move does not get +1 for each pump.) 3.0 -> 3.1 *Ace Attack Modified: 9+9(3) damage --> 8+8(3) damage * Ace Throw Modified: 30 damage --> 27 damage *Ability Modified: **A*: Shardswarm - When you use all your combo points, you may attach this from your hand to your character card. While attached, you may continue your combos against blocks and your attacks deal 2''' additional points of damage and block damage. Put this card in your discard pile when you get hit by an attack or throw. (A pumped move does not get +2 for each pump.) '''3.1 -> 3.5 *Ability Removed: **A*: Shardswarm - When you use all your combo points, you may attach this from your hand to your character card. While attached, you may continue your combos against blocks and your attacks deal 2 additional points of damage and block damage. Put this card in your discard pile when you get hit by an attack or throw. (A pumped move does not get +2 for each pump.) *Innate Modified: **Shadow Plague - During the draw phase, draw an extra card and take 2 damage. ::: Whenever your attack is blocked by a normal block (without special abilities), you may continue your combo against the block. If you do and use all your combo points, your opponent's block is discarded, he doesn't draw a card from blocking, and he gets hit by the last card of your combo. *FAQ entry added: You do get to search for ace if you do a 234Q. Your blocked attacks do deal block damage. If you use all your combo points and your last hit is a pump attack, you can pump it to hit for the base damage of that last attack + the pump damage. Your opponent can play a joker/bluff card when they block your first attack in combat (before they know if you will do a block string). Your opponent does not draw a card from blocking every single hit of the string. *Ability Clarified: **J*: Chillbane - When you deal block damage with this attack, the opponent does not draw a card from blocking. If they would return their block card to hand, they discard it instead. 3.5 -> 4.0 *Ability Modified: **T*: Gloria's Remedy - When you block an attack or joker with this card, take no block damage,' '''discard '''this card' and don’t draw a card from blocking. Gain 5 life. *Ability Modified: ** J*: Chillbane - If you play this as a face down card and it hits, the opponent discards his combat card and ends his turn. (He skips all remaining phases of the turn, including the Joker/bluff phase and the power up phase.) *King Modified: 2.4 speed --> 1.4 speed 4.0 -> 4.1 *Innate Clarified (for 2v2): **Shadow Plague - During the draw phase, draw an extra card and take 2 damage. Whenever your attack is blocked by a normal block (without special abilities), you may continue your combo against the block with attacks. If you do and use all your combo points, your opponent's block is discarded, he doesn't draw a card from blocking, and he gets hit by the last card of your combo. *Note for innate clarification: In 2v2 you cannot have Gwen attack (blocked), then tag, then have the incoming partner throw. The incoming partner can attack though, so an incoming BBB could get range that way. Note that if Gwen does multiple blocked attacks using her innate, then tags to let her partner do a blocked attack too, the opponent only draws a total of one card from blocking.) 4.1 -> 4.2 *Second part of innate is now called "Relentless Strikes." *Innate Modified: **Relentless Strikes - Whenever your attack is blocked by a normal block (without special abilities), you may continue your''' blocked combo''' with attacks. If you do and use all your combo points, your opponent's block is discarded, he doesn't draw a card from blocking, he can't activate innate abilities from blocking, and he gets hit by the last attack in your combo. *J Modified: 3.4 speed --> 3.6 speed 4.2 -> 4.3 *Jack Attack Added: Attack, 4(4) damage, 4.0 speed, 2 CP Linker *Queen Modified: 6+4(3) damage --> 6+4(1) damage *King Modified: 1.4 speed --> 1.2 speed *Innate Modified: **Relentless Strikes - Whenever your attack is blocked by a normal block, you may continue your blockstring. If you end your blockstring with a normal attack and use all your combo points, your opponent’s block is discarded, they don’t draw a card from blocking, they can’t activate innate abilities from blocking, and they get hit by the last attack in your combo. *Ability Modified: ** Gloria's Remedy heals for 6 life *Note the new gamewide rule: Healing cannot go above max life. 4.3 -> 4.4 *No changes. 4.4 -> 5.0 *Innate Modified: ** Relentless Strikes - Whenever the opponent would normal block your non-Ender attack, you may discard a red and black normal attack. If you do, the black one hits, you win combat (and it ends), the opponent's block is discarded, and they draw a card. *Flavor Quote changed to say, "Give it all you got, with what time you have left!" *Normal Attacks Modified: x.4 speed --> x.0 speed * Jack Modified: Chains of Ice, 3 CP Starter --> 2 CP Starter * Jack Modified: Links of Ice, 2 CP Linker --> 1 CP Linker * Ace Attack Modified: "Totally Safe!" --> "Dashgorger" * Ace Throw Modified: 27 damage --> 22 damage *Ability Modified: ** J*: Chillbane - Combat Whenever Chains of Ice hits, the opponent is frozen (they skip all decisions they would make for the rest of the turn.) Next turn, their attacks and throws are 2 speed slower. *Ability Reworded: **Joker: Rewind Time is now labeled as a "Combo Escape" ability. 5.0 -> Released * T*: Gloria's Remedy is labeled as a "During Combat" ability. Released -> 5.4 *Update to Cards' Rendering: Ability timing tags are now in their own separate box. 5.4 -> 5.5 *Normal Throws Modified: 5 damage --> 6 damage * Jack Attack Modified: Chains of Ice: 5+6(4) damage --> 6+7(5) damage * Jack Attack Modified: Links of Ice: 4(4) damage --> 5(1) damage 5.7 -> 5.8 *Jack Attack Modified: Chains of Ice: 6+7(5) damage --> 7+7(5) damage * Jack Attack Modified: Links of Ice: 5(1) damage --> 6(1) damage Gallery Gwen.jpg|Default Card Gwen Abilities.jpg|Abilities Card Gwen Stats.jpg|Stats Card Gold Gwen.jpg|Gold Card Gwen Back.jpg Gwen Destiny.jpg Gwen Joker.jpg Gwen Ace.jpg Gwen King.jpg Gwen Queen.jpg Gwen Jack.jpg Gwen 10.jpg Gwen 9.jpg Gwen 8.jpg Gwen 7.jpg Gwen 6.jpg Gwen 5.jpg Gwen 4.jpg Gwen 3.jpg Gwen 2.jpg Category:Yomi: Shadows Expansion characters Category:Yomi characters